One Lie Couldn't Hurt
by Clad In Sparkling Red
Summary: Sweet little Chloe Saunders has known Derek Souza since kindergarten. They helped each other work through their powers and its led to Chloe completely friend zoning Derek. But aside from that, Aunt Lauren can't accept Derek, so what's the one solution? So Chloe decides on whim, "We're dating."
1. Chapter 1: The First Lie

**I do not own any of Kelly Armstrong's characters or books. I have no rights to the Darkest Power Trilogy. **

* * *

Ch. 1

The First Lie

Chloe sat around the tree out side her high school. She had fallen asleep against it. She slowly awoke to a furry creature moving back forth near her hand. She payed closer attention to it and smiled in relief. It was alive, a fully skinned animal. She hesitated, or was it.

Derek approached her and she asked him to smell whether the animal was dead.

It was killed recently.

Chloe groaned, just when she thought she fell asleep without raising anything. She let the animal's spirit go and subsequently urged Derek to sit with her.

"You know you really shouldn't be sleeping outside here."

"Yeah, sorry I know it's dangerous out in the open."

"I meant for your safety, I guess it's kinda okay since its in the school's property."

Chloe leaned back onto the truck of the now uncomfortable bark. She squirmed a bit until Derek motioned for her to rest on him. She smiled and leaned against him without hesitation. Who would miss the opportunity to lay against something more relaxing than a rough tree.

"What kept you up last night? You're really tired." Derek asked.

"The usual. My Aunt took me out by the basket ball court near the train tracks. The imagine kinda stuck."

"Oh sorry. Well at least you got some sleep a few seconds ago."

Chloe nodded.

Not long after Chloe and Derek sat together, a crowd seemed to gather and stare. They were mostly scared classmates hiding around the corners of the school building.

Derek growled in annoyance. He was 'surrounded by idiots' in his classes. He couldn't stand any of his classmates. Most cowered in his height or talked shit about him at any chance they could get, striking comments about his appearance. But honestly, he didn't have ache anymore, his hair wasn't oily like it use to be and he tried not to wear baggy sweaters and track pants all the time. Chloe had been trying to lighten up his image at school but their lunches and classes were completely different. It was hard to prove Derek wasn't as antisocial as he appeared.

"Looks like you have an audience. You're so popular." Chloe laughed.

"No thank you."

"If you smiled at bit and let people see your eyes," she said as she pulled back his bangs behind with her clip in from her hair, "then maybe they will see the real you." she said smiling up at him.

Derek resisted the intense impulse to hug her. How can she be so adorable?

Simon soon joined them. He sat in front of the two and asked them how their day was.

The typical "good" was usually their answer. Until Tori came. She would come changing the one word answers. She ran up to them and prepared to eagerly tell everyone her day. How another boy asked her out, how a classmate was bitching or how she just found out about a new and better computer software.

Life was fun, people were nice and all their powers were, for the most part, in control.

Chloe's Aunt walked towards them and her eyes narrowed towards Derek. Lauren really hated Derek. The group assumed she was simply racist and didn't like werewolves.

But all of them had over heard a fight once back at Chloe's house between the two. Lauren tried to justify things she didn't like about Derek. Like how he was so big, she thought it was unnatural or how he seemed dangerous with super strength or how he didn't deserve Chloe's attention. That's when Derek stopped coming over.

Chloe would still argue with her Aunt every time even the snidest of comments left her mouth. It made Derek feel a bit better about himself knowing Chloe disagreed.

"With this lug again?" Lauren answered rhetorically.

Chloe sighed. "Here it comes." she mumbled.

"Chloe we've been over this, Derek really isn't suited for you. I know you don't look at him in a 'more than friends' way but I think you two need to have at least a little more distance." She said as she motioned at both of them.

In Chloe's mind, there was nothing wrong with the way she interacted with Derek, they were best friends.

"What's wrong with the way I look at him?"

"It's tragic that you too are still friends. God save us if you two were _together_ together."

She took a deep breath and knew she was going to regret this.

"We're dating." she said quickly.

Everyone's eyes seemed to pop out, especially Aunt Lauren's.

"What?" she sputtered.

"You heard me. He's my b-boyfriend." Chloe said in an attempt to sound strong. She mentally cursed the little momentary stutter. Maybe her Aunt wouldn't notice.

"Yeah right. Who could look at him and think about him romantically. Come on Chloe. He's not even your _type_."

"Type? Like tall dark and handsome right? That's what you mean right."

"Yeah." she said nervously.

"Well look, he fits the description, seems to be my type. Logically you really shouldn't be surprised. We were meaning to tell you, but just couldn't find the time."

Her Aunt fumed. This had to be a prank she thought. There was no way. She would never accept Derek. Never.

"I'll see you in the car." she said as she stormed off back to her car.

So Chloe had momentarily won. Her Aunt could go on about how she hated Chloe's friend but a boyfriend is a choice and even Aunt Lauren had lost the energy to bring up the deeper discussion right now. Chloe smiled triumphantly.

As she turned to face her friends she found Tori collapsed on the ground; fainted, Simon's jaw hanging open and Derek biting his lip in deep thought.

The evident shock seemed to impact her friends more than she thought.

"One lie couldn't hurt. Right?"

Derek drew his eyes to Chloe, there was absolute conviction. He was trying to see what she was trying to do. He found it.

"You didn't have to." he grumbled.

"I kinda think I did have to. If she can't accept us as friends, then she will have to accept you as a boyfriend. This is the solution to get her to stop mouthing off to you."

"I don't mind it. 'She doesn't know' me as you are always saying. I could live with it"

"No! You will not stand for that. It pisses me off. You'e a great guy Derek. I won't stand for this. She's going to get to know you now. She has no choice. Even if I have to make up one little lie."

"It's not little to her, it's catastrophic."

"Please just go along with it." Chloe begged. Her little blue eyes glistened, tears at her ready if he refused. He knew full well what that puppy dog face was ready to abuse. He scratched the back of his neck and let out a "Fine." in a short breath.

"Sooooo, you guys aren't dating?" Simon finally asked.

"Just pretend." Chloe said, "Someone tell Tori when she wakes up from the shock. I need to go to my Aunt."

* * *

**What did you think? This is my first Chloe and Derek fic.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Lie

**I do not own any of Kelly Armstrong's characters or books. I have no rights to the Darkest Power Trilogy.**

* * *

Ch 2

The Second Lie

So Chloe lied. Big deal! It was _one_ lie. It couldn't hurt. Plus, it was for a greater purpose.

"Chloe?" Lauren asked from behind the door.

"Yes?" Chloe asked back.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Lauren awkwardly slipped in. Her head was down and she looked absolutely terrible. She definitely didn't sleep last night.

"About Derek, I still can't accept him. I can't sweety."

"Your going to have to try Aunt Lauren. He's my _b-boyfriend_. Your just going to have to cope with it."

"Chloe, I'll make you see how wrong you are. You'll see that he was the monster all along. You'll want to break up with him immediately."

Chloe gritted her teeth. It made perfect sense for her to be mad about this. Derek is important and if he wouldn't stand up for himself, then she would.

"Anyways, what time will you be home for dinner." Lauren asked. She was anxiously hoping Chloe would have her attention diverted from Derek.

"Oh, um about that."

"What?"

"Well," Chloe thought the sentence through trying to make sure she would say it coherently. "Now that you know Derek and I are d-dating, he and I were planning to go out today."

"No."

"No? I have every reason to spend time with Derek. No secrets now that you know."

"No way! Cancel on him."

"But Aunt Lauren, that would be rude. You raised me to be better than that."

"Better? Better would be not even breathing the same air. If the Lord could grant me powers, I would have seperated you two the moment he lay eyes on you."

"That's a total exaggeration! Whether you tried to separate us or not, we would have found a way. Thus, I'll be out today."

"No."

"Aunt Lauren!"

"I mean, you can have him come over for dinner as your date."

Chloe was considering the possibility. It could work. Maybe she could show off Derek in a good way and Aunt Lauren would accept him. As she attempted to refuse, Aunt Lauren protested and began nagging. Chloe pulled out her phone and texted. Seeing as the date was a lie, this would be a good cover.

'Can you come over after school for dinner tonight?'

A few minutes went by and a _ping_ sounded from Chloe's phone.

'Fine. Tori and Simon coming too?'

'Nope, just you and your lovely self.' she text back.

'k.'

At school, several student started to speak to Chloe about Derek. They told her they would support her and if she needed help when he was forcing her to do something, they would step in. She giggled and ensured them that she appreciated the sentiment but there would be no need. She assumed the news of their apparent relationship spread quickly from the few students that lingered after school previously. Others actually attempted to talk to Derek too. They thought he couldn't be too bad if he was dating the cute Chloe Saunder of Samuel Lyle High School.

The change was odd, but felt nice.

It was suppose to be _one_ little lie. Now everyone in school must have heard about it. Chloe reassured herself, 'One lie couldn't hurt.'

During lunch, Tori shooed the 'unnecessary people' around Chloe, as she calls them, so that she could have alone time with her best friend.

"You and Derek! Wow Chloe, I never knew that you had the hots for him." she laughed.

"Didn't they tell -"

"I'm joking. Chill, they told me about your lie. Maybe even your first _epic_ lie!"

Chloe shushed her and tried to keep her from yelling out the truth.

"Tori, I panicked and it just came out."

Tori laughed, she hit the table and moved her finger to her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"I totally ship it! But if you guys fake break up whose gunna do it?"

"Well if I break up with him , my Aunt will never accept him, if he breaks up with me then my Aunt will hate him more for breaking my non existent love for him."

"So you two are stuck together forever? Hey, I call maid of honor."

"Tori!"Chloe yelled as she lightly tapped Tori on her arm indicating focus was required.

"So what will you do?"

"I don't know, maybe tell her the truth once she finally lets her hate go."

"Good luck. Try not to drown in the number of lies your going to have to make."

"Gee, thanks. But it was just one lie."

"Have you told your Aunt any other lies yet?"

Chloe thought. Damn, she did. The date was a total lie. But, this was a tiny, teeny, itsy bitsy lie. In fact, it was barely a lie. Dating is like hanging out, so technically, it wasn't a lie. It was simply bending the truth.

* * *

After school Chloe rushed over to Derek. His smile was like everyday's usual smile. Both of them were relieved of how normal the other was acting.

"So, today you're staying for dinner, don't let anything bother you. Don't show weakness. I have to prove to her that you have every right to be with me."

"As your friend." he said to her but more to add reason for himself.

"As a friend or more than a friend. You have every right. It's not fair how she treats you."

"I was okay with it."

"You were not. I can tell."

"I could have lived with it. Don't you think she'll hate me more now that she thinks we're together?"

"At first. Friends are chosen but a relationship plays on something different. It' E. Who can deny the love between a couple, it's something you can't help."

Derek nodded in agreement. He wanted to argue but decided against it. Once she had her mind set, she would be stubborn and he had no energy to fight with her.

After a half an hour of walking, Chloe and Derek reached home. As they entered, the smell of Lauren's cooking filled the air.

"Sweety, you're home!" she said completely disregarding Derek's existence.

"_We _will be in my room doing homework. If you need anything _we_ will help."

Chloe pulled Derek along to her room. It had been a while since he had been in it. Once they got there she pulled out her text books. As did Derek.

When Chloe finished her English and Psychology she came face to face with Psychics. She had been starting at the questions for several minutes and sighing every so often.

"Do you need help?" Derek asked.

"No way." she said.

She continued to chew at her lower lip and tapped the tip of her pencil on the desk.

"I think you need help." Chloe sighed.

"I do." she mumbled.

He moved beside Chloe and began explaining the MeV calculations. She whined and repeated the constants out loud.

His closeness made her feel more at ease and she rested her leg against his. She stopped working and jumped onto her bed. Chloe patted the area beside her and Derek sat where she directed him to.

"Derek." Chloe said in a whisper.

"Mhmm."

"You're my best friend. I really want her to understand how great you are."

Derek wanted to scooped Chloe into his arms and dig his face in her hair but, she would get the wrong idea.

"Thanks." he whispered.

Lauren barged in to witness her niece and the boy she despised most side by side on a bed. She made a motion as if to gag.

Chloe groaned. "Really?"

"What are you two doing. Getting that close! It's practically s-"

Chloe interrupted, "Don't be so dramatic. We aren't doing anything."

Lauren left the room frustrated but Chloe seemed over joyed. Chloe knew she was on the verge of winning. She just had to shove this relationship in Lauren's face and show her how happy, even as a couple, they were.

* * *

**The dinner will be in the next. Thanks for reading! I hope I can write something interesting for their conversation in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Lies?

**I do not own any of Kelly Armstrong's characters or books. I have no rights to the Darkest Power Trilogy. **

* * *

Ch 3

Lies?

"Chloe!" Lauren called.

"AND DEREK!" Chloe screamed back.

It was infuriating how she would just pretend he didn't exist.

They both headed down the stairs. Chloe was too busy with all her frustrating thoughts that she was no longer concentrating on walking down carefully. She missed a step in her blind thought process. Luckily Derek was rather observant and grabbed her by the waist to keep her up right.

"Careful." he scolded and then instantly softened up and apologized for grabbing her.

Chloe giggled and said it was fine. "Thanks though. Me falling from even two steps would lead to my untimely doom." she joked.

Lauren peaked around the corner to make sure the thump she heard from the stairs wasn't caused by Chloe. She found that no one had fallen but continued to stare at her niece staring happily up at her disgusting boyfriend.

"I tripped." Chloe explained as if reading her Aunt's mind.

Lauren took a deep breath in and leaned against the wall. She was so worried for Chloe. Why did her rebellious stage come so soon?

"Are you okay?" asked Chloe.

"Just stressed out."

In some ways, Chloe felt bad for lying and causing her Aunt this stress but it needed to be done right?

Chloe supported her Aunt by holding her lower back. She brought her to the table and Derek awkwardly followed. He knew how much Chloe's Aunt hated him and the fact that he was going along with this scheme meant in small ways that Lauren was right. Maybe he wasn't a liar but he certainly caused her the grief.

He sat and ate quietly as did the girls.

The moment they finished eating, Chloe poured everyone tea and the conversation they expected, commenced.

Lauren cleared her throat to gather the children's attention.

"So Derek, when did you confess to my little Chloe? You know, Chloe, she hasn't brought home a boy before. She probably said yes to you thinking there won't be more but there will be plenty of others." she said irritated.

"It was me who confessed. I'm completely head over heels Aunt Lauren." urged Chloe.

"It's simply a phase. What do you see in a guy like that?"

Chloe didn't need to think hard, there was so much about Derek that Aunt Lauren didn't understand. Chloe felt this cringe in her chest. She gasped to stop the flutter and questioned only for a second what it meant.

"He's dependable." she let out softly. She said it with conviction and meaning.

"Sure he is." she posed.

"Not just that. I think one of his best qualities is his serious side. I like how he's quiet, I like how he pretends he isn't doing something for my own good, how he pretends that the shit you say doesn't bother him, how he thinks logically. A boy who uses his brain Aunt Lauren, it's rare these days you know. He takes care of me and he's completely worth more than every petty comment you've made."

Chloe had so much more to say A hundred page essay couldn't compare to what she was thinking. The gears in her head were turning and she began to question why she had never truly thought about his good traits. There was so many that she liked. It was difficult to sum it up. Then the quick idea that she had a crush on Derek popped into her head. She quickly shook it away in fear. The fear of facing her inner feelings and Derek absolutely terrified her.

So you had Derek sitting beside Chloe desperately trying to hide his smile and Chloe's Aunt in a frozen state. Her quiet and shy niece became this fierce gal who stood up for herself and her apparent boyfriend in a matter of days. Lauren was surprised. How could her niece say such things?Then the thought that her niece wasn't talking about the same guy same to her. Maybe Chloe was projecting these traits from the memory of another, completely different person. She would be was befuddled beyond belief if Chloe was truly taking about the big bad werewolf. .

"Chloe, I didn't know Derek would influence you to misbehave like this. I'm ashamed of you. You aren't the same Chloe." Lauren concluded. She couldn't even look into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe internally screamed. She steamed with anger. Aunt Lauren just wasn't on the same wave length.

"If you can't see that he has every right to be with me as I to him, then you can't be the same Aunt Lauren. Just not the same woman who raised me to have no bias or prejudice or even magical discrimination!"

"Chloe, you don't get it. I think-"

"No. You've made it very clear what you think Aunt Lauren. I can't possibly listen to it more."

Then again, Chloe was changing too. Maybe the lie was changing her. She wasn't the same sweet and innocent Chloe she way two days ago but that had nothing to do with Derek's 'influence'.

Chloe didn't want to think about it right now though. She was ready to continue the bickering to win her Aunt's acceptance for Derek.

Derek could only take the fighting for so long. He didn't like how mad Chloe was. She was absolutely livid. Derek placed his hand on Chloe's forearm.

"Enough." He mummered.

Chloe turned her wide blue eyes towards Derek and all he could see was anger. Why was she so angry? He didn't understand that part of Chloe. Her passion for things came out of no where sometimes.

"It's okay. She doesn't have to understand. Don't fight."

Lauren stared at the way both of them interacted. Doubt tainted her mind. The fear of being wrong started to seep in. Maybe he was nice? Maybe she was wrong? She shook her head violently.

"Aunt Lauren, you okay?" Chloe asked. She could tell her Aunt was fighting an internal battle. The possibility that her Aunt was losing faith proved to Chloe that her plan would succeed.

"Fine." she let out after a few seconds. She sounded distracted and she silently stared into her tea cup. Her debate with herself began and Chloe decided to bring Derek to the porch. It would be better for her Aunt to have alone time to think.

Her Aunt thought for a long while. Derek was the guy her niece chose. It was her love and whether it was a mistake or not, it was Chloe's decision and mistake to make on her own. Lauren was forced to respect Chloe in this way. To understand that if Chloe liked Derek, it was her choice and Lauren would have to live with it. She decided to stop complaining.

After tea, Chloe walked Derek outside her house onto the porch; waiting for Mr. Bae to come and pick Derek up.

"Chloe, maybe we should tell her." Derek said.

"Don't be ridiculous Derek. It's working."

"I don't know." He said. Chloe would push to convince him but then again maybe Derek needed time to think too.

"Are you mad at me?" Chloe asked, slightly uneasy about hearing the answer.

"No?"

"You've been acting weird. Are you sure?"

"Yeah." he said gruffly.

Derek knew giving Chloe one word answers would piss her off but he didn't feel like talking. There really was something weighing on his mind but he wasn't ready to share it quite yet.

Chloe knew Derek didn't want to talk about it. Even though she knew she shouldn't prey it was unbearably hard. She was definitely the curious type but not to this extent. She wanted to here every thought from Derek to the point where it was annoying her. She was desperate to here his voice or have him open to her any way. This whole dating line was starting to make her think weirdly.

That night Chloe couldn't stop thinking that something seemed peculiar about Derek's body language. He wouldn't look her in the eyes and he seemed too quiet. Something was wrong but if he wasn't sharing then he would eventually. At least that's what she hoped.

* * *

_A week later_

A vigorous knock echoed at the front door of Aunt Lauren's house.

"Chloe are you expecting Derek?" Lauren called. She walked to the door and Chloe raced towards the front to try to open it first.

Recently, Aunt Lauren had started saying Derek's name without disgust. It was a good start. After all the years of explaining how wonderful Derek was, only now that she had said they were dating, made her give up on complaining. Chloe knew she thought of terrible things to say but Lauren now kept it to herself.

Lauren opened the door.

"Simon?" she asked shocked.

"Hi Chloe's Aunt, is Chloe home?"

Lauren turned to see her niece poking her head between her and the door to see Simon. The quick image of Chloe being with Simon made her smile. She couldn't say that though now that Chloe was with Derek. Derek's brother no less. She gave a faint smile and told Simon to come in.

Simon sat on the sofa with Chloe.

"Chloe?"

"Simon?" Chloe said to mimic him.

"About Derek-" Chloe nudged him and told him to follow her to her room.

Simon sat in a love seat up against the wall once he entered her room.

He whispered, "About Derek, I think you two should end that lie now."

* * *

**I hope up enjoyed this short chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Cream

**I do not own any of Kelly Armstrong's characters or books. I have no rights to the Darkest Power Trilogy. **

* * *

Ch 4

Ice Cream

'Why' was all Chloe could get out. She felt that somewhere deep down, she didn't want it to end. It was stressful to keep a lie up but it was also in most ways entertaining.

"Well, you see, Derek has been looking a bit run down and I think he's annoyed with the whole farce."

"What makes you think that?" she said now becoming concerned. If Derek was not okay with it, then this game became rotten really quick. If she was upsetting Derek, then she would have to give up on the lie.

"He said it." Simon lied.

He hadn't meant to lie. But Chloe had to know that her lie was hurting Derek. He may not have said it directly to Simon but he mine as well have. When Simon got home he would see Derek 'brooding' in his room. Thus, to protect Derek, Simon believed that this little white lie couldn't hurt.

"Really?" Chloe was astonished that that was what Derek thought. Why hadn't he said anything?

"I think." Simon added in a quiet voice not quite loud enough for Chloe to hear.

Chloe slumped onto her bed.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. She appeared to be contemplating the suggestion Simon posed.

"How about I explain it over some ice cream?"

Chloe slowly nodded. She grabbed her sweater and followed Simon out of her room.

"Chloe's Aunt, we're going for ice cream. We'll be back before dinner." Simon said as the two left the house.

Chloe continued to trail behind Simon solemnly. She stared down at her feet as she walked. The thought to reassuring herself that one lie couldn't hurt kept resurfacing. How could she be wrong?

Chloe stumbled over a rough patch of pavement and nudged Simon forward.

"Oh, sorry Simon." she said softly.

He considered explaining that he didn't exactly hear Derek say he didn't like fake dating her. But then it would be hard to admit he lied. He was totally screwed if he told her that and wanted anything more from her after. He held his hand out instead.

Chloe looked at his hand curiously. He wiggled them to entice her to grab it. When she continued to stare he took her hand into his. She didn't resist though and allowed him to drag her to the ice cream parlor around the block.

As Simon treated her to ice cream, she sat quietly by the window waiting.

"Here." he said with a smile. He handed her the ice cream cone and she gave a faint smile. She was still deep in thought.

After a few seconds of nothingness, Chloe spoke up, "So, did he say why?"

Simon thought to himself. Derek seemed to be on edge and if there was any reason for it, then Simon assumed it would be because he either liked her or knew that Simon liked her. It was hard to tell what Derek actually thought. But Simon didn't want to think about the possibility that his brother may be in love with the same girl. He shook his head from the thought.

"Dunno." Simon replied.

"Is Derek m-mad?" she asked timidly.

"Probably." he mumbled.

Simon could tell Chloe was no longer in the mood to talk. The notion that Chloe actually liked Derek began swimming in his mind. He thought or rather hoped Chloe may have been interested in him. He felt his chest ache from the idea.

Simon told Chloe how he knew a great place where the flowers were in bloom and how beautiful they looked.

"Wanna go?"

Chloe didn't know what to say. She hesitated and before she could let a word out, Simon urged her up and brought her out.

She followed him and the two of them eventually situated themselves underneath a tree on a hill. A cliche seen that was ironically soothing to sit near.

Chloe sighed and placed her palm under her chin to support the weight of her head.

"Chloe?" he asked. When she turned to look at him he could feel the fluttering feeling in his stomach. He was growing increasingly nervous and he was going out of his mind. But he concluded that if not now than he would never say what he needed to. He reached for her hands and grasped them. He took a deep breath. "I like you Chloe."

She tilted her head as if she hadn't heard him. "Pardon?"

"I like you?"

Chloe gave him the same faint smile and responded with a "I like you too." Her gaze softened and Simon didn't know whether she was lying or not.

He moved in to kiss her.

Chloe closed her eyes but as she felt Simon's heat overly close she realized it wasn't what she wanted. She moved back and opened her eyes to examine Simon's reaction.

For Simon, he could feel a spark, it was wonderful but to Chloe she realized this wasn't what she wanted.

"Sorry." Chloe whispered.

Simon ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back onto the ground. He let out a loud sigh.

"There's someone else."

"What?"

"You're in love with someone else Chloe." He said flatly.

Chloe hadn't thought much about it but Simon was right. Although Chloe didn't see Simon as a love interest, there certainly was another person who would be. She was mentally fatigued just from thinking about him. Or rather, Derek. He was perfect in so many ways.

Chloe lay back, groaning. "Sorry Simon."

"It's okay, I kinda knew already."

"Sorry."

Maybe the day didn't go as great as planned, but if anything, Chloe learned something important.

Derek was NOT interested in her the way she was interested in him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Annoyingly Not Interested

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed and favourited! It really motivates me and I appreciate it. **

**I do not own any of Kelly Armstrong's characters or books. I have no rights to the Darkest Power Trilogy. **

* * *

Ch 5

Annoyingly Not Interested

Chloe used the tree behind her to pull herself up. She sighed and felt immense guilt for rejecting Simon. "Sorry Simon." she whispered as she gripped the sharp bark of the tree. When she let go, her nails seemed to be filled with wood splinters and a dark brown residue. She looked down working out the dirt as Simon began to speak.

"Listen Chloe, It's fine. I really don't want that look you're giving me. Don't feel sorry that you don't feel the same way. That would be ridiculous, love is a choice."

Chloe smiled and thanked him for understanding seeing as it would make him seem like a total dick if he didn't._ **(A.N. AKA IN THE BOOK)**_

Chloe nodded at Simon and began walking home. It felt awkward lingering around Simon at this point. She once heard others say that when a guy is shut down, give him room to get over it.

Chloe kicked a small rock as she walked; not quite paying attention to what she was walking towards. She absentmindedly mumbled a few words replaying what had just happened. If you had ever experienced a confession, then you may understand that its hard to dump the thought completely. Simon was her friend, Derek's brother no less.

"UUUUUGH!" Chloe groaned.

Once she realized what she had done aloud she blushed; hoping no one had heard her.

A hand reached out for her and she knew it must have been some stranger.

"Hey Blondey!" the voice asked.

Chloe tilted her head as if it were going to clear her vision and magically recognize the boy.

"Hey cutie, it's me, Liam."

"Who?"

Then his hand slowly passed through hers and she noticed this boy was a ghost.

"Oh" she said now trying to ignore him. She continued on her way quicker.

"Hey cutie, listen, I'm bored, lets talk."

"Go away." she growled under her breath.

Chloe gave a mental shove for this pesky ghost. He staggered back and whined. "Come on, I'm bored, I come across a necromancer today and now I finally have company."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Try being alone for years, then maybe you might feel 'in the mood'."

Chloe stopped walking and turned to face him again.

"Fine.."

She motioned for him to follow and she found a tree to lean up against.

They spoke, although she was irritable and unpleasant company when she was like this.

"Lighten up." He said.

"You know, I could send you flying into nothingness."

"You know, I didn't do anything wrong cutie."

Chloe pouted knowing she would feel bad if she did. "Whatever."

"Hey, word on the block says you're into the wolfy."

"W-what?" she exclaimed.

"Yup." he said triumphantly.

"I thought you said you had no one to talk to."

"No one alive. Any way, little girl, I use to be a Werewolf too. You know, we have mates right?"

"Mates?"

"Yeah, like people who we love forever. Like we can't help it when we fall in love with this one person and only one person. We don't even need to know much about them."

"So you love without a choice?"

"I don't really know. They just seem so attractive and so desirable so you don't even realize it's a mating thing."

"So would you, you know-"

"Like someone else? I think it's kind of possible, it's just that you'll be incredibly in love with someone else. But it's not _im_possible. Why? You and wolfy ain't mates?"

"How would I know."

"Why don't you ask him? Listen cutie, you can love anyone, if you're his mates, he's stuck with you." He laughed.

A part of Chloe wished she was his mate but the chances were one in a million. Then again, she wouldn't want Derek to be obligated to love her.

Eventually Chloe grew tired. She checked her cell for the time but it was only 3:00. A figure approached her and Chloe jumped.

"Chloe, it's Derek." He said. Chloe rose her hands to her chest breathing large breaths.

"Oh, you scared me" she sighed.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

Chloe looked around and the boy was patiently waiting above her on a branch, although, he wasn't quite touching it.

"Cutie, are we still gunna talk?"

"Find me later Liam, I want to talk to my friend." She said looking up at him.

Liam reluctantly left her and vowed to return at some point.

"Sorry, that guy was _really_ bored." Chloe told Derek. He nodded slightly curious as to what they conversed about.

Derek wrinkled his nose .

"You were with Simon?"

"How did you-" Derek tapped his nose.

"Y-yeah."Chloe stammered.

Derek rose his brow. "Yeah?"

"Where did he go? How could he let you walk alone?"

"I'm not a little girl you know."

"That's not what I meant. If he was with you, he mine as well walk you where you need to be." he rationalized.

"He needed some air."

"Air?"

"Will you just stop asking me questions!" she said angered.

Derek looked away. He felt a small prick of anger rising within him.

"Anyways," Chloe began, "Aunt Lauren has chilled out and so we can stop now. I'm sorry that this whole thing has been so troublesome for you. But it was kinda _annoying_ me too." She said as she emphasized the word annoying with disgust. "Now we can go back to being _just friends_." she said as she smiled fakely quite angered that Derek hadn't told her he didn't like the whole idea.

And then there was another prick, this time more painful, within Derek's chest. Had Simon told Chloe that he was in love with her? Did she know? Was that why she was saying this? To let him know in the nicest way that he wasn't interested?

"Yeah, it's better for us to be_ just friends_, like always." Derek said. He reminded himself that he shouldn't have expected any romantic feelings being returned from Chloe. They were friends, just friends and he had to live with that.

Chloe's heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way from hearing him reiterating her own words, ' Just Friends'. She had to remain strong.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Good Friend

**I do not own any of Kelly Armstrong's characters or books. I have no rights to the Darkest Power Trilogy. **

* * *

Ch 6

A Good Friend

So everyone had established a lie at this point. It was rather funny for the ghost 'Liam' who watched everything. He sat back and watched cute little Chloe make a mess of her life. It was entertaining to watch someone else slowly tormenting themselves the way Chloe did. Oh the dramatic irony.

"Hey cutie, why don't you just ask him?" Liam asked as he followed behind Chloe on her way to school. He had been following her since the day before.

"Can you seriously stop!"

"Don't be so pushy, that's why wolfy isn't with ya." He laughed.

Chloe stopped hot on her heels and Liam passed through her.

"Really, you want to play at that?" Chloe said angrily, "At least I'm not dead!"

"Ouch, that really hurts my feelings. Like I can change that about myself. You can at least try to stop being pushy." He said sarcastically.

"You are driving me absolutely crazy!"

"Good." he said satisfied.

Chloe covered her ears and walked quicker.

"You look crazy." Liam teased.

Chloe continued to stomp towards her school and Liam continued to annoy her.

The moment Chloe crossed school grounds she found herself tackled by her best friend, Tori.

"Hey, I heard the news!" She squealed.

"What?"

"You turned down my stupid brother." She bit her lip to prevent herself from dying of laughter. Chloe hit Tori's arm to shush her.

"That's not funny Tori." Chloe said seriously.

"Chloe, he's my brother, it's _extremely_ funny!"

"How did you find out?"

"Well he became Mr. Grump last night while he was playing basketball. When I asked him why he told me 'I did it, you were right'. The most satisfying words I'll hear. He had to be talking about confessing."

"I see. How about Derek?"

"You mean your B.A.E.? Tori sung playfully.

"No, I mean Derek. Plus, we called it off. Like we are taking a _permanent_ break from our fake relationship."

"Oh, well Derek was like usual."

"Oh." Chloe said downtrodden.

"What's with the sad 'oh'?"

"I wasn't sad." Chloe protested. Tori stared at her wondering whether Chloe really thought she was magically a better liar now. "Okay, I'm just a bit disappointed."

"Disappointed that it had to end?"

"Kinda." she mumbled.

"Like in a 'it was fun to lie' way or a 'dating Derek' sort of way."

"The second."

Tori thought for a moment. She wanted to tell Chloe to forget her stupid brother but then again, she hadn't seen Chloe so head over heels before. It was disturbing knowing it was directed towards her brother but if it was what her best friend wanted then who was she to criticize her. Or maybe Chloe was this upset because she had known Derek for so long.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Are you crazy? He said we were just friend!"

"Because you said it to him." Liam inserted.

"Shut up!" Chloe yelled.

"What?" Tori asked, slightly afraid of her friend seeing as she hadn't said anything in return yet; unless of course she suddenly gained the ability to read Tori's mind.

"Sorry Tori. Not you. This ghost has been following me around and I think he might drive me over a cliff soon."

"Why don't you give him a mental, you know, shove?" She posed.

"He knows I won't do it." Chloe said flatly. She was slightly irritated with the fact that she admitted she wouldn't do it.

"Thanks." He said smugly.

"Ugh!"

"Okay, I'll wait for your school day to end before I come back." Liam told Chloe.

"Thank God." She said.

Liam laughed and floated off.

"Back to what I was saying, just tell him how you feel." Tori insisted.

"No." Chloe said stubbornly.

"So you won't even give it a shot?"

"Of course not, if he didn't want to fake date me, then really dating me won't make a difference."

"Maybe." Tori whispered.

* * *

Later that day, Tori pulled her brother to the side after his last period once the bell rung. His classmates took their time leaving the calculus classroom and Tori tapped her foot thinking doing so would pass the time quicker. Once every last student left, Derek sent her an instant and classic scowl.

"What's up lover boy?" she asked.

"Shut up Tori."

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean to your mates bestie."

"Shut up." He mumbled less aggressively this time seeing as she wasn't wrong.

"Wolf boy, why don't you tell her you like her?"

"I never said I did."

"But she's your mate right? Doesn't that mean you're like totally in love with her?"

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Simon."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. We're just friends. Let it go."

"Tell her how you feel." she persisted.

"I don't remember ever saying I liked her that way."

"Fine." Tori huffed. She crossed her arms and clenched her fists against herself. She felt incredibly aggravated. It was like watching two best friends in love with one another but both refused to admit it to each other. Except this was a best friend and a brother. Then again, Derek was a good older brother. He may have been rude but he treated her like real family when her biological father took her in from a psycho of a mother. "I'm just trying to help."

"Don't. Please don't." He said.

This was the first time she had ever heard Derek plead. God, he was really serious this time.

"Okay." Tori said.

Tori decided to stay un-involved. It was never good to get involved in other's love lives anyways. She sighed, knowing her role was to simply watch on the side lines and support her brother and best friend. Even if merely watching meant thetwo lovers wouldn't be together.

"Okay." She repeated quietly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. **


	7. Chapter 7: Hope

**I do not own any of Kelly Armstrong's characters or books. I have no rights to the Darkest Power Trilogy.**

* * *

Ch 7

Hope

School would be awkward; she knew she was bound to run into Derek eventually and if not today then the day after. Chloe sat up from her bed slowly. The memories of Derek still freshly repeating in her head. Heck, why did she even like him? She didn't even do anything with him in the week they were together yet she fell for him so deeply. It made no sense. Maybe she had feelings for him all along.

Chloe's fear resided in fact that she had avoided him rather well the day before. Derek didn't seem too eager to speak to her either though. But she was afraid that because she hadn't spoken to him, that he would assume that their friendship dissipated.

Chloe checked the clock.

"7:00." she said aloud to herself.

It was exactly seven in the morning and there was now plenty of time to think before going to school.

Chloe started to regret everything. Making Derek play this silly lie out made him hate her, she was sure of it. He would never say it but the way Simon put it, Derek was clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

Derek may not have been interested in her but it would give her a peace of mind if she knew who his mate was or if he found her yet.

Chloe shook her head. They had to stay friends right? That's what they always were.

The teen stretched and ventured to her bathroom with her outfit for the day already set up inside. She changed and freshened up slowly taking her time while brushing her teeth and later combing her hair. She eyed the makeup idly sitting on her counter. She had worn it on special days mostly because she felt that makeup too tiresome. Though, if she were going to bump into Derek she wanted to look a little better than usual.

Simple mascara and lip gloss did the trick. Not too much. She slipped on the maroon lace skirt with a tight tank top. Nothing too over the top for a gal like Chloe.

Chloe stared into her mirror and wondered what Derek would think. He would be impressed, or so she hoped. Chloe scowled at her reflection. Did liking someone like this change her? She never cared about how she looked around Derek before.

As Chloe walked to school the usual ghost, Liam, spoke to her. Excitedly annoying so early in the morning.

"Are you ever going to give me peace?" She said whining. Although, she was less eager to get rid of him than before. It seemed as though she was warming up to Liam.

Tori greeted Chloe like usual at their school gates.

"Hey." Chloe said nonchalantly. She tried to sound casual and not anxious to walk around the school like they usually did in the morning. She was now hoping to bump into Derek.

Liam followed and Tori continued her gossip from before.

As they reached the third lap around school, a new pair of people stood in the yard alone.

Derek and another girl.

Chloe took deep breaths. There was no need to feel jealous. Just because Derek never spoke to other girls, didn't mean that girl was special.

The blonde in front of Derek laughed and gently caressed her hand across his upper arm.

Chloe bit into her lip.

Or maybe that girl is special.

Derek's expression stayed solid as his beautiful green eyes stayed focused on what the girl was saying.

Chloe had stopped moving at this point. Tori shook her odd friend until Chloe regained composure.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you staring at Derek?"

"No!" She yelled, her face flushed.

Tori's devious smile grew. If Chloe was this jealous, there was a chance that she would confess to Derek with a bit of a push.

"That girl." Tori said as she pointed to the blonde. "Is the smartest girl in Derek's grade."

"Smartest?" She gulped. Did Derek like smart girls?

"They get along well too. I mean look at that."

Liam floated in front of Chloe trying to get her attention. As the blue eyed girl looked up, Liam spoke. "Hey, is that his mate?"

Chloe turned to Tori with her index finger up as an indication to wait for a moment.

"No way." she responded to Liam.

"Are you sure? Why don't you ask him? I think it's bothering you."

"This whole mate thing came from you! You're the one that put the idea in my head."

"Then I guess that answers the question."

"What question?"

"That blondey over there is probably perfectly sweet. Good mates."

"Shut up."

"Woah there!" He teased.

Chloe stormed towards Derek to end her torment. Even if it meant embarrassing herself, she would end it now.

She stomped up to the large boy and tugged on his shirt to have his eyes on her instead of the other random girl. Derek quickly told the other girl to leave and she did.

"Chloe, do you need something?"

"Yeah, I do. I need to know." She took a deep breath, "Have you found your m-" She rethought her words. "Who was she?" she asked as she pointed to the other blonde walking away.

"Why?" he said as he elongated the end of the word.

"I don't really have a good reason."

Derek was slightly hesitant to answer Chloe's demand but appeased her "Well, she's a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Yes?"

"If you like her, you can tell me."

"Where is this coming from?" He asked as he ran his large hands through his thick black hair.

"No where, it's been on my mind lately."

"Me with another girl?"

"Ummm."

"I don't need you to worry about my love life. It's not like you cared last week."

"What are you talking about?"

"I went along with your plan for what? Why did I do it?"

"To let my Aunt see how wonderful you are."

"Why did it matter how she saw me?"

"You're my best friend. It matters!"

"That's the point Chloe. We are just friends. Nothing more."

"I get that already. I know already!" She yelled back. Tears welled over her eyes. Derek stared at her glossy blue eyes and terror struck him. He didn't know what this made her cry. Hell, he wanted to cry. The words he had already let leave his mouth about their relationship surely hurt him more.

Chloe tried to breathe slowly to calm herself. She cursed herself for putting on makeup that that wasn't water proof.

Chloe looked away from Derek and looked closer above his shoulder. She squinted and spoke. Derek assumed to be a ghost.

"Would you just shut up Liam?"

"Awww. Come on. Mate. Mate. Mate." Liam continued to chant the word mate. Waiting for her to slip.

"No."

"Mate." he whispered beside her ear.

"Enough with _mate_ thing. God!"

Liam snickered. He was happy that Chloe had finally uttered the word in front of Derek because there was no way a guy like Derek could drop the mate topic.

"Mate?" Derek asked aloud.

Chloe slowly refocused her eyes onto Derek. Her fingers dug into her palms as her face changed with discomfort.

"Damn you Liam." Chloe growled.

"Is this whats been bothering you? Whether I have a mate or not?" He asked slightly happy. He felt a tinge of hope flickering.

"Of course not."

"Then why did you say mate with such distaste? Are you... maybe... jealous?"

"No! We're just f-friends. Whatever, I have to go, f-forget I said anything." She said as she quickly ran away.

Derek decided not to go after her. If she was this worked up, he wouldn't get anything out of her. For the first time in a while, Derek found himself smiling. He had been depressed about being with Chloe and knowing she had no interest in him all the while. But now, he may have had a chance and he would stick to finding out no matter what.

* * *

**Thank you for all the support. There might be one more chapter after this one. **


	8. Chapter 8: Honestly

**I do not own any of Kelly Armstrong's characters or books. I have no rights to the Darkest Power Trilogy. **

* * *

Ch 8

_Honest_ly

Chloe fidgeted in her seat during class. Her head was filled with Derek. It was in most ways, weird. Although she knew where she stood with Derek, her mind kept glossing over scenario's where Derek would confess his undying love to her and how she would respond to such. Even though it was the most unlikely of event, it still managed to manifest in her creative mind.

She sighed loudly.

It was odd how annoying thinking about a guy was. Everywhere she looked, the thought of his smile or his voice that resonated with hers. God, how she wanted Derek to scoop her up and kiss her.

Kiss.

The thought of kissing him made her face heat up. She used the back of her hands to cool her face and tried to stay calm as she breathed in and out slowly.

During lunch, Tori and Chloe met up. Tori was agitated. Chloe hadn't said a word after speaking to Derek. Tori desperately wanted to ask but she knew it would only make Chloe mad. Damn, it was torture being a good friend _and _sister.

Tori swung her legs back and forth hitting the table's legs casually.

Eventually Chloe had grown frustrated with such an action and grabbed Tori's thigh.

"What?" she asked now seizing the shaking.

"That's kinda annoying." Chloe said. Tori seemed confused so Chloe indulged. "Hitting the table." she further explained.

Tori nodded her head and brought her legs back to a resting position.

She stared at Chloe.

God, she desperately wanted to know. She was literally begging her best friend to spill the beans.

Chloe saw how hard Tori was trying not to ask. It was written all over her face but at the very least, she tried.

As a result, Chloe dragged her best friend away into the halls. She sat with her and explained the contents of the conversations she shared with Derek.

Tori chewed at her lower lip. They were so incredibly close, if only Chloe would just tell Derek how she _honestly _felt.

It baffled her as to why they wouldn't just tell the truth.

"Just admit to him that you like him."

"I am not going to let him reject me Tori." She said rather seriously. Tori felt anger surging through her it was like watching your O.T.P. (One True Pairing) almost kiss merely inches away from one another only to have one person push away at the last second.

Tori stood up and said she would return later. She wanted to take a breather from the stupid mistakes that her best friend and brother were making.

...

Meanwhile Derek and Simon had ventured into the school's court yard. The large field that no one dared to enter if Derek were seen there.

Simon tugged his legs closer to his chest as he sat against the large rock that Derek used as a seat.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

Simon mumbled into his arms, " Chloe likes you."

"Me?"

"You! Who else?"

"You know, just because she didn't want to be with you doesn't mean her only possible option is me."

"Hey Derek?" Simon asked innocently as if he weren't listening to anything Derek had just been saying.

"I don't mind if you like her."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I was talking to Tori, we both think you and Chloe are mates."

"Being mates has nothing to do with this." Derek sighed.

"It does! You're clearly attracted to her and I'm pretty sure that Chloe doesn't just see you as just friends."

"It doesn't matter." Derek said sternly.

Derek didn't think that Chloe could even like him romantically when she was the one who instigated the idea of 'just friends'. Whether they were mates or not _honestly _didn't matter. But it was a terrible mid set of Derek; to hope. After hearing Tori preach about confessions and Simon's inquiry, there was a very chance that he misinterpreted Chloe's intentions.

...

Chloe seemed more depressed than usual. She sat by herself in the hall closing her eyes trying to clear her mind as Tori had left her. She tightened her eyes attempting to calm herself until she heard a screeching bird call. She followed the odd noise and found a bird at the corner of the school building mangled and crying out. She apologized and released its body. Chloe's emotions had been scattered recently and it had caused her to bring the dead back to life more frequently during serious concentration.

Chloe wandered over to the tree she and Derek had sat at only a week before. She found comfort in the memory as she sat on the warm grass filled with dead dry leaves.

Her regular and irritating ghost hovered in front of her questioning why she was outside during her lunch period.

"Enjoying momentary silence." she growled.

He laughed and tried to draw her attention back to him.

"Have you asked him whether you two were mates?"

Chloe no longer felt the previous anguish that word caused. She had come to terms with the impossibility of her being his one and only. She didn't want to build her hope up only to have it crushed so she forced herself into believing it wasn't going to happen.

"No, I haven't."

Liam tilted his head as he was now befuddled. She wasn't angered by his usual teasing.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess I am." she responded softly.

"You seem really gloomy. You really suit the whole 'necromancer' image right now."

"Gee thanks Liam." She answered sarcastically.

"So you don't care anymore?"

"I care, don't get me wrong. I just don't see the point in this any more. Sure I like him but it was my own lie that got me into this mess and even this stupid realization. It'll go away eventually."

"Where's that defensive girl I met before? You're just going to give up and let him have someone else?"

"What choice do I have?"

"To tell the truth or not to tell the truth; that is the question."

"Very funny Liam."

Liam grew bored of her sincerity to continue lying and so he left her saying he would see her again when she got more interesting.

The young necromancer sat in what she originally thought was bliss. Tori and Liam had a point.

One lie couldn't hurt?

Who was she kidding. It hurt a hell of a lot more than she ever thought. Maybe she got worked up for nothing. Whether she was Derek's mate or not, she should apologize for the way she acted. It wasn't his fault if he didn't reciprocate her feelings. She decided she would tell him immediately. She walked back into the school thinking of how she was going to tell him. She began making a checklist in her mind. Say sorry, tell him why, ask him about his mate.

She had to be a better person, overreacting wasn't going to progress her relationship in any way.

As she searched for Derek and the longer it took, the more regret she felt burning through her. The nervousness spread quicker than wild fire. She willed herself forward. As her eyes scanned the usual places Derek sat, the bell rung.

"Thank God." she whispered.

The confrontation would have to wait.

The moment the last bell rung for the day, Chloe had been determined to quickly speak to Derek. To just let her feelings out. To open her heart and finally say what she truly and honestly felt.

Chloe timidly approached Derek insisting she privately converse with him. Although Chloe was nearly sweating in fear, Derek on the other hand was overjoyed and also terrified. This would either be his salvation as everyone had predicted or his worst nightmare. Either way, he desperately wanted to hear what she would tell him.

"About this morning." she said as she stared down at her shoes. "I'm sorry."

'Oh' thought Derek. This was what she was going to say. He felt disappointed. "It's honestly okay."

"No it's not okay. I was being a bad friend. I was so focused on our relationship that I forgot to pay attention to how you felt. I'm sorry."

Derek racked his mind for words. He had never really been speechless. He chose not to speak but right now "Okay." was all he could say.

"Just okay?" she said slowly feeling blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Well, what are friends for? You were just jealous that I was with another girl right?"

Did Derek know how she felt. Chloe was sure she was turning all kinds of pink now.

He continued, "You were afraid someone was going to replace the best friend position. But don't worry Chloe, I promise you will be number one." He said with a faint smile.

"I was worried about that too but-"

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"I-"

Derek cut her off and explained "It doesn't even matter so there isn't a need to stress."

"Well-"

Again he spoke to interrupt her "And-"

"Shut up Derek. Let me speak!" she yelled. He stared at her apologetically. "I wasn't really concerned about us being friends."

"Oh." Suddenly Derek wasn't in the mood for talking. He didn't want hear what she was saying anymore. He slowly back up to try and avoid what came next.

"Where are you going Derek?"

He began to move backwards faster.

"I think Simon is calling me."

"Stop lying." she said with her hands placed on her hip.

"Well I have super hearing, he could have."

He took a few more steps back.

Chloe sighed. She had to be courageous and just say it.

"I like you." She murmured under her breath. Even if she whispered it, Derek would still be able to hear her.

"What?" he asked as he had an expectant smile plastered on his face.

"You heard me Mr. 'Super Hearing'."

A blush crept onto his cheeks and Chloe didn't see why he looked so embarrassed it was her who should be embarrassed. Despite sounding stupid, she still held her ground.

Derek re-approached her. "Say what?"

"I L. I. K. E. you. No, not in a friendly platonic way; I like you in a romantic kind of way. I tried so hard to get Aunt Lauren's approval but I didn't even realize it was because I just wanted her see how much I like you. I didn't really notice how much I liked you until the thought that you may one day get a mate occurred to me."

Derek burst out laughing.

"My mate?"

"Have you found her?" She asked timidly.

Chloe didn't feel so confident now. He was laughing at her? She made a mistake didn't she? She wanted to cry.

Derek quickly noticed her distress. He moved towards her and pressed his forehead to hers. Chloe froze; she held her breath and felt her heart beat quicken.

"I have found her."

"Who then?"

Derek stayed quiet.

"Derek!" She whined. Chloe was confused as to what Derek was doing.

He moved his hands to her chin and his thumb messaged her cheek. His lips moved in and suddenly she and Derek were kissing. It was like anything she hoped it could be. This was his answer she assumed.

He liked her too. She was his mate.

As she and Derek's lips parted he whispered into her ears, "Honesty is the best policy."

"Shut up." she groaned weakly as she lightly shoved his arm. "Honestly." she said as she stretched out the word in relief.

* * *

**Thank you for reading everyone! If you think there should be more to this ending then by all means tell me and I will certainly try. If not, then thank you for reading until the end. **


End file.
